


The Keys Of Judgement

by sauciemel



Series: The Keys Of Judgement [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor must work with his companions to stop a huge threat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written 14 November 2010  
> Edited 3 October 2017 by SaucieMel

The centre column on the TARDIS hummed as the Doctor was laid on his belly on the platform with loads of papers scattered around him. Then there was a loud bong noise. “What! Not now, I’m busy.” the Doctor said. The Bong got louder, so the Doctor rolled onto his back and jumped up and ran to the console, he flicked a switch and then his face paled a little and then he said. “Uh oh.”

 

\---

 

Rose Tyler was lying on her bed at the swank hotel , she had told John she wanted to see her mum for a couple of days and he had said that he was fine with that as he had a lot of paperwork to catch up on. Rose had enjoyed spending the girly time with her mum, they had been in the pyjamas for 2 days. They had pampered themselves and pigged out on junk food and laughed and caught up on what each other had been up to when she heard it the loud bong and the her mobile rang.

 

\---

 

Jack was standing watching his friends at work, Ianto Jones was making some tea and coffee, Gwen-Cooper-Williams was sitting at her work station glued to her computer screen. He grinned to himself and though I’m home, then he heard it a loud bong.

 

“Jack, Jack get over here now!” Gwen shouted.

 

He ran down the stairs and stood behind Gwen as she pointed to her computer screen.

 

\---

 

Martha Jones-Smith was standing at her sink in the new flat that she and her new husband had just finished decorating. She was rinsing the paint off the brushes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and then a warm kiss on the back of her neck and she spun round to look him in the eyes.

 

Mickey Smith watched as the woman he loved with all his heart stood splattered in paint washing in the kitchen, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the nape of her neck.

 

Martha moved in to kiss him and lead him to their bedroom when she heard it.

 

Mickey moved closer to kiss his wife and felt movement in the trouser department when he heard it.

 

“Did you hear that.” they said in unison.

 

\---

 

Sarah Jane Smith was hunched over her laptop typing away when Luke and Clyde came in.

 

“Mum, is ok if I sleep-over at Clyde’s tonight just he’s got this new game for his Playstation?” Luke Smith asked

 

“Of course you can Luke, I’ve got to work on this story, should have been sent in yesterday, you go and behave yourself and ring me when you want to come home I will pick you up.” Sarah Jane said.

 

“Thanks Mum!” Luke said and kissed her on the top of her head.

 

Sarah Jane put her lap top down and stood up to hug him when she heard a loud bong. She ran out of the living room and up the stairs to the attic. “Mr Smith I NEED YOU!” she shouted.

 

\---

 

John Smith was sitting at his desk in TORCHWOOD TOWER, he had almost caught up on all of the paperwork now when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“You still at it then John.” Pete Tyler asked him.

 

He looked up at Rose’s Dad and said. “Almost done Pete.”

 

“Good we can go for a drink if you like, when is Rose due back I’m getting used to quiet in the house with Jacks not there.” Pete said 

 

“Should be tomorrow or the next day, I’m the opposite I am missing Rose like hell.” John was just about to hit the save icon on his screen when he heard a loud bong.

 

“John, you ok?” Pete asked

 

\---

 

Across the universe on a planet millions of light years away from the Earth a young girl with long blond hair was standing talking to a young man. “So what is the name of this planet” Jenny asked

 

“Capricorn 3 Miss.” the young man answered her.

 

“Oooo nice name, so what species are you?”

 

“Human, Miss just like you” the young man answered her.

 

“Oh i’m not human…it’s a long story you see, it started on this planet…” Jenny started to say then she heard a loud bong . “What was that?”

 

\---

 

Donna Noble was sitting in her mother’s kitchen helping her cut coupons out of the paper. ‘God i’m Bored!’ she thought to herself. She looked across the table to her see her Gramps looking at her. “What!” she said looking back at him.

 

He just shrugged and smiled.

 

Sylvia came in from the garden with a basket full of laundry. She set it down on the bench and switched the kettle on and turned to talk to Donna when all of a sudden Donna stood up and turned to her mum. There was gold light shining bright from Donna eyes and she said. “HELP ME!” Then she collapsed.

 

\---

 

The Doctor flicked a switch on the console, then turned a few knobs, pumped his bike pump and then started typing and then the TARDIS flung him right off his feet and he landed right on his bum with a hard bang. “Ow, Oi what was that for, come on I need to stabilise this or the walls between the worlds will collapse into each other, now behave.” he said sternly to the TARDIS. He pulled himself back to his feet when all of a sudden the TARDIS just stopped , the centre column had stopped moving, the hum of her was silent. “OK. Not good, not good at all,” he whispered to himself. He started flicking switches, turning knobs, in frustration he kicked the console. “Ow, still hurts “ he shouted out loud when he heard a noise behind him. He spun round to find a small box had appeared on the floor of the TARDIS just at the top of the ramp. He slowly walked over and slowly started to circle round this small box. Then he heard a voice in his head.

 

_ Open me please, you have to open me, let me out please let me out. _

 

He jumped back, then the hum of the TARDIS came back into his head. He turned and looked at the centre column and it was moving again. He turned to look at the box and it had gone.

 

\---

 

Rose answered the phone. “Hello?” she said

 

_ ‘Please Rose tell him to open me please I’m stuck let me out.’ _

 

Rose flung her phone down and jumped up off the bed and ran out to find her mum.

 

Jackie was sitting watching the TV when Rose came running out of her bedroom. “You ok sweetheart?” she asked

 

“Erm, not sure I need to use the phone mum, I need to ring John.” Rose said.

 

\---

 

Jack was looking at the little lines moving up and down on the screen when his mobile rang.

 

_ ‘Jack please, he needs to open me, he needs to let me out, please help me.’ _

 

Jack looked at Gwen and she saw a puzzled look on his face

 

“Jack what is it? The rift activity has gone.” Gwen said Then she looked at the screen and everything was normal.

 

“You didn’t hear that noise or the voice” Jack asked Gwen.

 

She shook her head.

 

Jack ran up to his office and started punching a number into his phone.

 

\---

 

Martha looked at Mickey and he at her when they both heard.

 

_ You need to tell him to open me, I need his help _

 

“What the hell was that” Mickey said to Martha

 

“How should I know” Martha said

 

“What does it mean tell him to open me” Mickey said

 

“Again, how should I know.” Martha answered

 

\---

 

The fan fare of Mr Smith and Sarah Jane said “Please run a check for anything alien and check the sound waves too.” she ordered him

 

“SARAH JANE I HAVE FOUND NO ALIEN MOVEMENT BUT I DO HAVE AN INCOMING TRANSMISSION” Mr Smith said

 

“Ok let me hear it” she said

 

_ You need to find him and get him to open me please Sarah Jane please help me _

 

“What or who was that?” Sarah Jane asked Mr Smith

 

“I DO NOT KNOW SARAH JANE IT IS GONE NOW. EVERYTHING IS NORMAL” Mr Smith told her.

 

She just looked at Mr Smith in silence.

 

\---

 

John pushed past Pete and then he heard the voice

 

_ You have to find him, you need to get him to open me _

 

John just looked at Pete “Did you hear that Pete” John asked

 

“I never heard anything John, you Ok, I think you have been working too hard, time to take a break now.” Pete told John

 

“I need to get to Rose, I think something is going on.” he said

 

\---

 

Jenny, looked at this young boy and then she heard a voice

 

_ He is coming Jenny you need to find him. _

 

She ran to her ship.

 

\---

 

Wilfred jumped up and stood over Donna. “Donna, talk to me please sweetheart come on, talk to your old Gramps.”

 

Donna’s eyes opened wide 

 

‘ _ He is returning, he is coming, he needs to open me and set me free’  _

 

Then she closed her eyes and then they opened really slow. “What the hell am I doing on the floor?” Donna shouted

 

Wilfred just looked at Donna then looked a Sylvia and shrugged

 

\---

 

On the edge of the universe a large piece of rock floats in time and space. There is a large grey building which has scorch marks and has fallen down in places. In a small white room a small child sits in the corner huddled. Then a small box appears and starts to glow bright orange. The door to the room opens and a large man stands there in long golden robes, a red skull cap dark pants and golden boots. “It is time you must go to them all and bring them to him” he ordered the child.

 

\---

 

“OK, where did it go” the Doctor said out loud

 

The TARDIS hummed again in his mind and he walked over and started to run diagnostics on everything when he thought to himself. ‘I know that box, I have seen it before but where?’

 

\---

 

Rose was busy punching numbers into the phone when a bright orange light appeared and then a little girl walked out of it. She was wearing a white t-shirt and white trousers and white trainers and she looked right at Rose

 

“Rose Tyler, I need you to come with me and help me gather the Children of Time, he needs us.” the little girl spoke in a light whisper.

 

“Who are you? Who do we need to find and why?” Rose asked the little girl

 

“The Doctor, Rose Tyler, The proper Doctor” the little girl said

 

“Oh, I’m sorry but I can't, I’m trapped on this parallel world and he is on a different one. His human counterpart is here, maybe he can help” Rose said

 

“Human counterpart can assist the Doctor but I need the Doctor. Rose please take my hand trust me please” the little girl said

 

Rose wasn’t sure what to do but then she looked into the eyes of this little girl and she saw something familiar looking back. She took the little girl by the hand.

 

They both vanished in an instant.

 

“Where are we going?” Rose asked the little girl.

 

“I need to gather the Children of Time and find the Doctor, we will come back for the human counterpart” the little girl said

 

“His name is John, I should've told you that” Rose said to the little girl

 

“Oh right, we must find them all and get to the Doctor quickly he needs to open this and let what is inside out " the little girl said with a slight tremble in her voice.

 

\---

 

Jack was just about to put the last number in his mobile when a bright orange light appeared then he saw 2 figures. He watched a small girl walk towards him, then his jaw almost touched the ground when he saw who was with her. “Rose, is that really you?” he said

 

She ran to him and hugged him hard. “Yup,” she said as tears welled up in her eyes.

 

Jack hugged her back just as hard if not harder. “How, why and what is going on and who is this?” came spilling out of his mouth

 

“Well, long and weird story.” 

 

“Captain Jack Harkness of the Boe Peninsula, former time agent now running TORCHWOOD and a member of the Children of Time, I need you to follow me as we gather the other members and find the Doctor.” the little girl said

 

“Ok, how did you know all that.” Jack asked

 

“Jack just grab our hands and lets get everyone together and then questions.” Rose said

 

“I need to tell Gwen and Ianto I am leaving.” he said

 

“There is no need" the little girl said and she took Rose and Jack by the hand and they vanished.

 

\---

 

The Doctor looked at the screen on his console and then ran his hands slowly through his hair and then placed his hand into his pocket and produced his glasses and put them on to take a closer look. “Those are some weird readings there seems to be little glitches of time popping up here and there,” he said talking to himself. “Ok if I just press this and run another check now” he said as he pushed a blue switch then a little blob appeared on the screen.

 

\---

 

Martha looked at Mickey and then they both turned to see an orange light appear and 3 silhouettes came walking out, one she didn’t know, but the others she did and ran to them both.

 

Mickey just looked and gasped. “Rose, “

 

“Yup, it’s me, look we’ve no time to explain but you both need to come with us now, The Doctor our Doctor needs us” Rose said

 

So without a word they all joined hands and vanished.

 

\---

 

The blob vanished.

 

“Ok if I can just work out this and then mm maybe if I do this, Ha! I should be able to work out where the next one is going” The Doctor said.

 

\---

 

Sarah Jane was still in the attic when she saw a bright orange light and then she saw them all . “Rose, Jack. Mickey and Martha, how and what?” Sarah said

 

“Long story no time grab our hands we need to help the Doctor.” Rose said.

 

Sarah Jane grabbed Rose’s hand and then everyone joined hands and they vanished again.

 

\---

 

The Doctor looked at the screen and his eyes clouded over “Why here, I can't go there, no why here” he cried out and he pulled the handbrake of and the TARDIS lurched into motion.

 

\---

 

Donna was sitting on her mother’s sofa with her Gramps looking at her when they both saw a bright orange light. Donna just looked at all the people walking out of this light. “I’ve finally gone bloody potty Gramps” Donna said and turned to her Gramps

 

“What are you doing here?” Wilfred shouted at the people.

 

“We need the Doctor/Donna to assist us, to help us open the box” the little girl spoke

 

“But she can’t, he said it would kill her if she remembered” Wilf said fighting back the tears

 

“Gramps what is going on” Donna said.

 

\---

 

The TARDIS came to a stop and the Doctor was thrown into his pilot's chair and he jumped straight up and looked at the screen “That can't be, that energy is long gone, it can't be, no.” Then he grabbed his long brown coat and ran out of the TARDIS. He stood across the road looking into the window of his best friends house when he saw a bright orange light and then he saw them all, he saw her and the tears came to his eyes as he ran across the road.

 

“Ah, he has found us” the little girl said

 

The Doctor ran in the front door, almost hitting Sylvia with the door.

 

“You can't be here, you said” Sylvia said with panic in her voice.

 

“What do you mean he has found us?” Mickey asked

 

Then the door burst open and in he walked.

 

“DOCTOR!” they all said

 

Donna stood up and looked at him and he at her.

 

He ran over just as a strange bright pink glow came out of her mouth. He put his hands on her temples and she fell into his arms. He lay her back on the sofa. “OK first things first, “ he said looking at them all “Jack, Mickey, Martha, Sarah Jane hellooo!”  Then he turned as he saw Rose standing there with tears streaming down her face. He ran to her.

 

At that moment a little girl stepped from behind Rose. 

 

The Doctor stopped in his tracks and sank to his knees. Now tears came streaming from his face. “No, how can it be you, it's not you this is all a dream.” 

 

“No it is not it is me, your little ray of sunshine “ said the little girl. She ran into his open arms.

 

“Summer is it really you” he sobbed

 

“Yes Daddy it’s me, I found you?”

 

Everyone just looked at what was happening.

 

The Doctor hugged the little girl that had come running into his arms. He couldn’t believe that he was holding her again. “How can you be here Summer?” he whispered into her ear

 

“I will tell you Daddy but we need to get everyone on the TARDIS and that means Donna too, and then we need to find 1 more person Daddy “ Summer said

 

“Summer, Donna can't it will kill her if she remembers.” The Doctor said.

 

“No, she will be fine once we get everyone and open the box Daddy.” Summer reassured him.

 

“Box, what box” The Doctor said

 

“Doctor,” Rose said.

 

The Doctor turned to look at her and the tears welled up again. “Rose,” he said so quiet that she barely heard him. He lifted her up and hugged her tight. Rose hugged him back. He let her go and then he looked into her eyes and he moved in and gave her tender and passionate kiss.

 

Rose returned his kiss as passionate as he was kissing her then she pulled back. “Sorry Doctor no, John would kill me” 

 

“John, Oh right, Well technically you are still kissing him as he is me and I am him, anyway back to business, “ the Doctor said realising that they weren’t alone, “Everyone into the TARDIS, Jack, Mickey can you bring Donna please, I need a word with my Daughter,” he said.

 

They had just stepped outside when a big gust of wind and then a loud rumbling sound. They all looked up at the sky. A rocket was landing in the middle of the road.

 

“She has found us” Summer said.

 

The Doctor looked at Summer and said. “Who has sweetheart?”

 

Then a large light appeared and then a silhouette came walking down and then in the blink of an eye the ship vanished from sight and there she stood.

 

The Doctor just looked.

 

“Hello again Dad!” Jenny said

 

“I saw you die, how, oooo my head hurts” he said.

 

Jenny ran over to him and hugged him. “Long story, but it’s me” 

 

“We need to go and get John now Daddy, we need to open the box” Summer insisted

 

They all walked across to the TARDIS.

 

\---

 

Mickey and Jack carried Donna in. Then Martha, Sarah Jane, Rose, Jenny and then the Doctor and Summer entered the TARDIS.

 

“Jack, Mickey take her to the Zero room, Just go through that door and it’s the third on the right.” the Doctor said.

 

“Daddy, “ Summer said.

 

“Yes” he answered

 

“I need you and Rose to come with me to get John, “ 

 

“Ok Sweetheart, just a tick till I sort this lot out.” The Doctor said

 

“Doctor,” Rose said. “How can she just move between dimensions you said that wasn’t possible.” She went on

 

“It is complicated. Ok Gang, No Team, Erm Posse, oh erm Troup, oh Comrades, Ok everyone that’s better.” the Doctor said Everyone turned to him. Jack and Mickey walked in. “Ok, I need to go with Summer and Rose a moment to get erm John and come back here and find out what is happening here so as always the rules.” 

 

“Don’t touch, anything and of course number 1 don’t wander off “ Sarah Jane said.

 

“Exactly” he grinned.

 

“Daddy come on?” Summer said.

 

\---

 

John was calling the hotels number when every alarm in TORCHWOOD went off then a bright orange light appeared in front of him and then the love of his life stepped out into his arms. “John” Rose said

 

Then the Doctor appeared“ John” he said extending his hand out

 

“Doctor.” John said shaking his hand

 

Then Summer stepped out and John’s legs buckled a bit. “S..S..Summer is that you?” he stammered

 

“Yes Daddy it’s me, we need to go now, we need to go back home and open the box.” 

 

“Go home” The Doctor and John said in unison.

 

Rose giggled, “Oh this is going to be fun.” she thought to herself.

 

“Take my hand Daddy both of you we need to go” Summer insisted.

 

\---

 

Back on the TARDIS the others waited for them to return. Then they appeared in front of them.

 

“Martha Jones, Sarah Jane, Jack, Mickey,” John said

 

Jenny just stood there and looked with her mouth open wide, “There are 2 of you” she said

 

“Long story, there was a human TimeLord Metacrisis and he grew out of me and Donna.” The Doctor said

 

“Daddy,” Summer said

 

The Doctor and John turned round. “Yes” they said in unison.

 

“I need to show you what is happening now” 

 

The Doctor and John walked over to Summer, they both knelt down and Summer placed a hand on The Doctor’s Temple and one onto John’s and then closed her eyes.

 

\---

 

_ The Doctor found himself standing in a field of luscious red grass and he turned and saw John and Summer standing next him. “Oh Summer, it has been a long time since I last stood here with you.” The Doctor said and then she turned to him. _

 

_ “Daddy I need to take you home, to Gallifrey, well what is left, You need to open Emily’s Music box and let her free Daddy, They have found a way to break the time lock, they are working together, “ Summer said crying. _

 

_ “What do you mean they have found a way to break the time lock and are working together” John said. _

 

_ “It all happened when a Dalek appeared in the sky and then they all vanished Daddy. “ Summer said. _

 

_ The Doctor stood there tears running down his face. “Emily’s box, Summer that can't be opened you know that.”  _

 

_ “Daddy this is different, she has to be freed to help us.”  _

 

_ The Doctor just looked at her, John stood silent. _

 

_ “But she is his daughter, Summer, she is exactly like her father I can't do it, it took years to contain her essence.” The Doctor said pleading to his daughter. _

 

_ “Doctor, maybe she has had time to change after being locked in that world for all this time,” John said. _

 

_ “Exactly, I can hear her thoughts when I hold the box Daddy, she is not the same.” Summer said _

 

_ “Summer, you are only a child you can't understand” The Doctor said. _

 

_ “I am 104 years old Daddy, I am not as young as this face looks just as you” Summer said  _

 

_ “Any way who is working with the Daleks?” The Doctor said quickly changing the subject. _

 

_ “Marcus can tell you that once we get back to the Floating Rock of Gallifrey.” Summer said. _

 

\---

 

The Doctor was first to remove Summer’s hand and he stood up and stretched his arms out.

 

John removed her hand and he too stood up and then he looked at the Doctor and he fell towards him. The Doctor, caught him.

 

Rose ran over, “What’s wrong with him Doctor.” she said worryingly.

 

“It’s just he was in her mind a bit long and he is human it takes a lot out of you. He will be fine after a spell in the zero room” The Doctor reassured her. The Doctor beckoned Jack over. “Help me take him to the Zero Room” 

 

“That’s ok Boss. We’ve got it “ Mickey said.

 

The Doctor let Jack and Mickey take John to the zero room to join Donna for a bit rest.

 

Summer stood up and said to the Doctor. “7.8.9.0002.9 slash delta 4 “ 

 

“I know the coordinates Sweetheart” he said.

 

Martha walked over to him, followed by Sarah Jane and Jenny. “Doctor, Where are we going?” Martha queried

 

“Well,” he said rubbing his eye, “ Erm…erm…”

 

“The Floating Rock of Gallifrey.” Summer said proudly.

 

The faces of Martha, Sarah Jane and Jenny went pale. “But Doctor, Gallifrey is gone you said.” Martha said.

 

“Time is a funny thing Martha especially if what Summer says is true” The Doctor spoke as he walked over to the console and punched in the co-ordinates he had thought he never would again then the central column sprung into life.

 

\---

 

Mickey and Jack lay John just as they had Donna and he to just seemed to float in the air. “This is one weird ship.” Mickey said

 

“You're telling me” Jack answered , “Come on let's get back.” Jack then led Mickey out the Zero room and closed the door.

 

In the zero room a large orange stream passed from John into Donna and she breathed out and opened her eyes.

 

\---

 

Jack and Mickey had trouble keeping balance as they headed back to the console room. “I take it we’re in flight.” Jack said out loud

 

“Gee you think Captain Cheesecake” Mickey said jokingly

 

The TARDIS came to a stop and everyone let go of what they had been holding.

 

“Ok first things first, everyone except Summer and I the rest must stay here, This should never be possible and I don’t know what is out there” The Doctor said. They all nodded, Jack and Mickey came through the Door. “Rose, Sarah, Martha could you fill them in on where we are please I won't be long” The Doctor continued

 

Summer walked up to them all and said “This is where I will leave you now, I am so glad I got to meet you all”

 

“It was nice to have met you too” Rose said and hugged her

 

Summer turned and followed her Dad. The Doctor turned to face all his former companions and gave them a teary smile as he turned back and opened the doors.

 

\---

 

The Doctor looked out onto the barren place and saw a large building in front of him and there standing at the doors to this place is his brother Marcus. He walked over to him.

 

“Hello Doctor,” 

 

“Marcus” The Doctor replied

 

“Uncle Marcus I need to rest now I have used up most of my energy.” Summer said yawning.

 

“Come with me little one, Doctor follow me too.” Marcus said taking Summer into his arms.

 

The Doctor followed in silence.

 

They entered the grey building and Marcus went ahead with Summer but pointed to a chair in another room and told the Doctor to sit in it. He went over and sat down ‘Still hasn’t forgiven me for leaving.’ The Doctor thought to himself.

 

\---

 

Marcus carried Summer to her room and opened the small glass incubator and placed her in and then closed the lid. He picked up the box from the floor and walked out the room with one last glance back to his niece and said. “Your work is done little one, now you can rest.” and he closed the door behind him. Marcus walked back to where he had left his brother. ‘Ha!’ he thought to himself, ‘he lost that title along time ago when he ran away from his responsibilities.’

 

The Doctor looked up when he heard the footsteps approaching.

 

Marcus looked at him.

 

Then the Doctor looked down and saw what he was carrying.

 

Marcus saw the look on the Doctor’s face when he noticed he was carrying the box.

 

“How can you bear to touch that thing after what she did” The Doctor said, his voice full of hatred

 

“You have lived through this only once Brother, I lived it every day, I have to watch them all die everyday but then that Dalek came and the time line changed.” Marcus went on. “The Dalek kept coming back time and time again and then he appeared with him, burned and in pain and he was taken prisoner but he showed the Lord President something and he was freed and that was when the TimeLords and the Daleks joined forces.” he continued

 

The Doctor just looked and let his brother take a breath and carry on.

 

“Day by day less people were dying but they were vanishing, then the Lord President spoke to us and said that an understanding had been reached between Dalek and TimeLord. But how wrong he was. The Lord President was consumed by the trials of the war over time, but you know that you faced him down and you did your part and survived by locking us all in a time lock indefinitely. But they found a way out, a crack in time and space created by a lone Dalek’s emergency temporal shift. The lord President experimented on his own people to see if he could make the crack bigger. He sacrificed thousands of time lords and then the Daleks Lord and Master came up with a plan.”

 

The Doctor looked at Marcus “Davros”

 

“After eons of time Davros emerged with the Lord President beside him and declared that they had found a way to end the time lock and be able to live in peace.” Marcus went on.

 

“How did they do it” The Doctor begged him

 

“They opened the Eye” Marcus said

 

The Doctor gasped “How I locked it. Only I can open it. Only my DNA can open it.” The Doctor was shouting now. Then he looked at his brother. And his hearts stopped for a moment, “They used Summer didn’t they, they sacrificed my little girl to do this.” The Doctor said in a whisper.

 

“It has taken me over 300 years to restore her to this point in time, as you know she was a very special girl, Only one born like her in every billion years. She stored her energy up that remained after they almost killed her.” Marcus said “She spoke to me in my mind as she lay there and she led me to Emily’s box and told me what she was planning to do.” Marcus went on. “The Daleks, Davros and the Lord President escaped to other realities, Summer’s mind worked and worked and she finally trapped them in the void and then she awoke and told me she had to find you and bring you and the Children of Time here and that you had to let Emily out.” 

 

“But she was as bad if not worse than her father and I have spent years fighting him and now he is finally gone you want me to bring his daughter back” The Doctor raged.

 

“You have to, she is as powerful as Summer was you need her to help you keep the Daleks, Davros and Rassilon in the void so you can collect the keys of Judgement, and seal the eye for good and lock us away for good, if they ever get out and complete the final phase the whole of time and space isn’t safe not even you,” Marcus said

 

“The Keys of Judgement are spread throughout the whole of space, how am I, oh no, the Children of Time.” The Doctor said.

 

“Yes, now you need to open the box, you locked her in and only you can let her out, I must tend to Summer so I can keep her alive.” Marcus said and he placed the box into the lap of the Doctor.

 

\---

 

Martha, Sarah Jane, Rose, Jenny, Mickey and Jack were all either leaning or standing against the TARDIS when the front door opened and the Doctor walked in. He looked at them and retold them exactly what his brother had told him. He looked down at the box in his hand when Donna walked into the room.

 

“Hello Time Boy,” She said like the old Donna

 

“Donna you know me” The Doctor said.

 

“Oh Yes,” Donna said “The TARDIS got into my head and sent some of John’s energy into me, so I can help to find those keys.

 

Rose looked at Donna with tears in her eyes. 

 

“Don’t worry he's fine he's just sleeping, he won't remember a thing I promise you.” Donna said “Doctor you must open the box.” Donna said to him

 

“How can I let her out,” The Doctor said

 

_ “You will have to Doctor, you need me to help you, to help Summer and to restore the world to the way it was. _ " the voice was coming from the box

 

The Doctor, Donna and Jenny looked at each other, only those 3 heard the voice. The Doctor looked at Donna and then he walked over to the console and pulled out a small square box from underneath, 

 

Rose walked over to him and was followed by the others.

 

The Doctor took out a small needle and looked at all his friends. “I must warn you, do not trust this girl, she is her father’s daughter” Then he pricked the end of his finger with the needle and then he held his finger over the box and let 3 drops of his blood drop onto the box.

 

The box began to hiss and smoke came from it, The Doctor placed it on the floor.

 

A white flash and then a tall woman stood there. She was tall, with long black hair, wearing the same white shirt, pants and trainers as Summer had. She walked over to The Doctor and she slapped him hard. “That is for my father,” Emily said

 

Rose walked over but the Doctor rose his hand and said. “I deserve that one, but that all you get Madame,” 

 

Emily looked around and her gazed stopped at Martha. “Ah Martha Jones, sorry Smith now, oh I can see that my Father touched you I can see it in your eyes.” she said full of glee.

 

“Who are you?” Martha said.

 

Emily looked at the Doctor. “My name is Emily and my father is the Master,” She declared

 

Hatred filled Martha.

 

The Doctor ran and told her. “No!” 

 

“But Doctor, look at what he did to the earth to my family, and you said she is worse than him” Martha said.

 

“As long as she is on board the TARDIS she is contained. Ok first things first, Jenny, I need you to go and help Marcus, your uncle look after Summer.” 

 

“You need to send your little band off to different parts of time to collect the keys of judgement Doctor” Emily said.

 

“I know I do I just need to try and find the points to where they are first.” 

 

“Ok I need to split you into pairs. Jack you and Sarah, Martha and Mickey, Rose and me. Donna you have to stay here and watch Madame,” The Doctor said.

 

“Ok Time boy if I have to.” 

 

“You are the only other person apart from me who can contain her.” The Doctor stated. “Ok,” The Doctor said as he walked over to the console and started moving round it pressing things, turning that banging this and pumping that.  “The Planet El Haj for you and Sarah, you should like it, not to hostile you will need to keep your head down though. Martha and Mickey the planet of Doon for you two, it is a bit hostile but I know you can handle it.” The Doctor said with a small smile. “As for you and I Rose, the Ice plains of the planet Tan Holl” The Doctor finished. “Donna take Emily into the sick bay and hook her up she can use her power to open the time windows and keep them open till we find the keys.”

 

Donna took Emily by the hand and led her away.

 

“Right first things first you will all need to go to the TARDIS closet and change into suitable clothing.”

 

The Doctor led the way to the TARDIS Closet. He took some things off and handed them to all of his companions and he walked off back to the console room.

 

The first to come out was Sarah Jane and Jack, Both wearing sandy coloured Combat trousers, Doctor Martin Boots, brown Tee and a sandy jacket. Then Martha and Mickey came out wearing thick black trousers, heavy coats and black boots. Rose stepped out in a pair of Jeans and a thick woollen coat and her own scarf and pink hat.

 

They all walked into the console room.

 

“Ok, Sarah, Jack here is a picture of what you are after” The Doctor said as he handed them a drawing of one of the keys of judgement. Then he handed the same drawing and radio to Martha and Mickey. “Jack you keep Sarah safe, here is a radio, do not lose it.”

 

Sarah looked at him and she said. “Don’t worry Doctor, we will find that darn key and restore the timeline. You can count on us.”

 

The Doctor hugged her.

 

“Doctor she is ready to open the window to the planet “El Haj.”  Donna’s voice boomed out over the intercom system

 

The Doctor shook Jack’s hand and then poof they were both gone. Martha and Mickey’s turn came next. Then it came to Rose and The Doctor standing in the console room all alone

 

“Doctor, he will be ok won’t he.” Rose asked the Doctor.

 

“He will be fine Rose, he is me and I am him and we are both connected to the TARDIS and she knew that we needed the Doctor/Donna and used him to help her remember and not kill her.”

 

Rose looked at him and said “So he is you and you are him”

 

“Yes, well when we are together in the same time line yes,” The Doctor said.

 

Rose launched herself at him and kissed him hard. The Doctor couldn’t help but kiss her back. They came apart and she said. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that to you, the real you.” Rose said.

 

The Doctor looked at her and said “ Probably the same length of time that I wanted to do it to you” “Can I ask, one thing before we head off,” The Doctor said

 

“Anything” Rose said.

 

“Are you two happy?” The Doctor asked and then there was a bright white flash and the TARDIS Console room was empty.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 14 November 2010  
> Edited 3 October 2017

Sarah and Jack found themselves standing in the middle of what looked like a desert. “Ooo lovely place” Sarah said. Jack looked at her. “I was being sarcastic” 

 

“Ok let's get our bearings” Jack said as he lifted up his arm and pushed a few buttons on his wristband and then he said. “We need to go approx 3.6 miles north westerly”

 

“Ok let’s go.” Sarah said.

 

Jack checked his vortex manipulator for any other life signs. ‘The Doctor might have said that this place wasn’t hostile but need to makes sure.‘ Jack thought to himself.

 

Sarah walked a little way behind Jack, she reached into one of the pockets on her combat pants and pulled out a rather large handkerchief, which she proceeded into placing on her head as a makeshift hat.

 

“Right, there is a small town or village about 4.6 miles north westerly.” Jack said then looked up and looked at Sarah Jane and laughed a little.

 

“Now Captain, it will help keep the erm...” Sarah said as she looked up and saw 2 large suns in the sky. “Suns off my head.” She finished

 

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a rather dusty little cap. “Oh he thinks he so clever, doesn’t he, thinking of me wearing this” Jack laughed. “Well Miss Smith shall we endeavour to go and find ourselves a key and help save the whole of the universe” 

 

“What you mean again!!!” Sarah said with a light laugh. They started walking towards the town or village.

 

\---

 

Martha and Mickey opened their eyes and found themselves standing in a puddle of what looked like mud. “Great boss,” Mickey said out loud

 

Martha laughed, “Aw come on Mickey, it’s an adventure.” Mickey looked at his beautiful wife and smiled. “Right, how are we supposed to know where to look for this key thingy.”

 

“Well,” Martha said as she reached into her pockets and pulled out a small mobile phone looking thing, and opened it and it blinked up like a 3d map in her hand. “Right, he thinks of everything, Ok, there is a small gathering over that erm hill, mound thing. I say we head over that way.”

 

“Oh I love it when you talk technical and order me around.” Mickey said

 

Martha blushed a bit and then took him by the hand and said. “Mickey Smith, I love you, now come on we need to get that key and save the universe and the Doctor.” 

 

So off they went.

 

\---

 

Jenny entered the building and there she saw a man. “Hello, erm you must be Marcus?” She said 

 

“Yes, I am, and you are Jenny, Summer’s sister. She showed me everything. She is very weak at the moment.” 

 

“Ok so you know who I am, do I call you uncle?” Jenny said with the same sarcasm as her father.

 

Marcus laughed, “So you too are trying to be like your precious *Daddy*.” 

 

Jenny just looked at him. “I know what my *Daddy* did for this world and the pain and the grief he feels every waking moment, What he lost, what he did and how it changed him.” Jenny said.

 

Marcus looked at her. Then he turned  “Follow me”

 

Jenny did as she was asked.

 

They walked down a corridor and into a room. There lay her sister, her big sister in age wise, in an large incubator.

 

“This can only sustain her energy for so long. It almost killed her to go and get you all, to bring you here, I have to keep her alive so she can send you all back to your own times.” Marcus said with upset in voice.

 

“What can I do?” Jenny said placing her hand on her uncle’s shoulder.

 

“You two have the same DNA maybe if I placed you into a sleep and joined you together by mind and soul you could keep her strong.” Marcus said with a worried look in his eyes.

 

“Do it then” Jenny said

 

Marcus, looked at her and then he ran and pressed a switch on the wall and a bed appeared next to the incubator. “Ok you need to lie on here and empty your thoughts and think only one thing.” Marcus said

 

“What?” Jenny said.

 

“Stay alive” Marcus said.

 

\---

 

Donna was sat watching this woman, The thoughts of hatred that ran through her mind were the Doctor’s of what this woman had done.

 

Emily was trying hard to keep this women out of her head. Emily was searching for something, some little trace that she hoped he had been able to leave on board the Doctor’s precious TARDIS. Her mind wandered until she found it, tucked away in a little corner and she laughed.

 

Donna looked at this girl and the image of what she did came to her mind, and her mind filled with hate, and then darkness took her and she tried to stand but couldn’t. Donna heard a horrible laugh and it hurt her head.

 

\---

 

John stirred in the Zero room. A voice was in his mind.

 

_ “She doesn’t love you, because you're not him, you are just a carbon copy, you could never satisfy her.” _

 

_ “You need to join with us, help us to bring the Time lords back, they can help, you have TimeLord DNA locked away, You can take his place, have her fully without having to be second best.” _

 

John thought,  ‘It is true, she loves him more than me, I can see it in her eyes sometimes. Could it really work,’ Then John said one sentence “Yes, I will help you,”

 

The voice laughed and John opened his eyes.

 

\---

 

In the sick bay, Donna sat holding her head in her hands. “No, please, Doctor help” she passed out

 

Emily rose from the bed. “Ha, Ha, Ha, oh Dad I knew you could do it.” she said “I will find you and you will rise, I have the mind and a body of a time lord waiting for you “ She turned and walked out the room.

 

The question that had just left the Doctor’s mouth still hung in the air as the appeared on this planet.

 

Rose looked at the Doctor. “I don’t know, I mean you say he is you, but only when you are together in the same time line. But back home when we’re together he is so different to you and I look at him and think is he who I should be with.” 

 

The Doctor looked at her with heavy hearts. “I knew it would be hard for you, He was born out of a battle and a Metacrisis that should never of happened. But you can heal him Rose.”  Then he felt it in his hearts. Something was very wrong, very, very wrong.

 

“Doctor, what is it.” Rose said as she saw the look in his eyes.

 

“Oh no, I have sent them all into a trap Rose,” The Doctor said

 

“What do you mean Doctor.” Rose pleaded

 

\---

 

Sarah and John arrived at the little town and they stepped across a small stream she heard a voice.

 

“Sarah Jane Smith, Captain Jack Harkness I Presume.” The Voice said

 

They looked and saw a man standing in a long golden robe, black tee and pants and holding a large staff.

 

“Phase Two is underway” Rassilon laughed.

 

\---

 

Martha and Mickey had just climbed up the large mound and there at the top was a machine hovering in the sky.

 

Martha and Mickey looked at each other with utter fear in their eyes.

 

**“YOU WILL COME WITH ME!”**

 

They nodded and followed The Golden Dalek.

 

\---

 

Marcus had wired Jenny into the computer.

 

Jenny looked at him.

 

“I am sorry to do this to you, but the war must end and we must cleanse the universe and we will become gods, TimeLords and Daleks alike.” Marcus said with a horrible glee in his voice.

 

Jenny felt her hearts jump into her throat.

 

Marcus pressed a button on the wall and spoke. “They are ready, Summer is contained, we have his other child. Have you found it?”

 

\---

 

The Doctor looked at Rose “They used her to come and find me, They used her Rose.” he said his voice full of anger. “Now I have sent them all to their deaths, “ 

 

Rose just stood at looked at The Doctor, her Doctor and she walked over to him.

 

“We can't stop them, I can't do that again Rose, I can't kill them all again, not her, not again.” the Doctor said as he sank to his knees.

 

Rose knelt down beside him. “You don’t have to do it Doctor, you have me to help you, you have all your friends your new family to help you.” Rose said to him.

 

The Doctor looked into the eyes of this women who had touched both of his hearts the moment he took her by the hand so long ago. He cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

 

Rose accepted his kiss and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeper than she had ever done with John, John! She pulled away.

 

“Sorry,” The Doctor said

 

Rose stood there looking at the man whom she had spend years trying to find and then found him and lost him again. “This could be the end of the universe and the end of life” she said to him. The Doctor nodded. Then she faced him and kissed him tracing her tongue over his tongue feeling deep into his mouth.

 

The Doctor knelt there with his arms wrapped around this woman whom he had ached for. He felt the blood pumping into his cock and knew he had to have her now, this could be the last chance he ever had to do so.

 

Rose, stopped kissing him and told him to lie down.

 

The Doctor lay down on the soft ground beneath them, “Rose, are you sure,” he asked

 

Rose looked at him and then replied. “Yes I am Doctor now do me a favour.”

 

“What !” he said with a huge grin.

 

“Shut up!” she said. Rose slowly took his coat off and then undid his jacket, then she kissed him hard.

 

The Doctor lay there and took her scent in and he undid her coat and then started to undo her blouse buttons.

 

Rose, could feel the beat of his hearts quicken, and hers with him.

 

He placed his hand inside her blouse and cupped her breast in his hands and kept kissing her.

 

Rose undid his shirt and she straddled over him and kissed his nipples tenderly as he shivered slightly.

Rose moved her hand down and slowly undid his belt then the zip and moved her hand into his pants and felt the hardness of him. The Doctor told her to take them off, which she did. Then Rose stroked his manhood and then took him into her mouth.

 

The Doctor’s eyes rolled as the bliss of her warm mouth and tongue caressed him. He arched his back and moaned out loud.

 

Rose gathered pace as she felt his pre-cum in her mouth. How different he tasted

 

The Doctor lay there and could feel himself getting ready to explode. “I need to be inside you Rose please,”

 

Rose looked up at him and she nodded. He got up and lay Rose on his coat. He removed her top and her bra.

 

Rose took her pants and panties off and looked up at the Doctor. He looked at her and then kissed her breasts and took her nipple into his mouth and bit gently. Moving his other hand down to her core and gently stroked her. Rose shuddered

 

Next The Doctor placed 2 fingers inside her and gently made small circles until he found her spot and then he removed his fingers and moved his head down and opened her legs using his tongue to open her and kissed her deeply.

 

Rose shuddered and the whispered in pure bliss “My Doctor, I need you inside me now”

 

The Doctor didn’t move then he felt her grip the coat and then she moaned and he tasted her warm sweet juices. The Doctor drank her deeply then moved up to her face and kissed her deep. Rose was aching for him to be inside her. The Doctor could see it in her eyes. He took his hard throbbing manhood and gently placed it at her entrance. 

 

Rose arched her back and then he penetrated her.

 

The both quickly got into a rhythm, they were as one and as one they both screamed out. “My Rose”

 

“My Doctor” Then they climaxed together.

 

The Doctor lay down on to here and looked into her eyes and said.

 

“Rose Tyler...”

 

“Yes Doctor” Rose said out of breath

 

“I should've said this on that day on the beach, “ 

 

Rose welled up, he was finally going to say it.

 

“I Love you”  Then the tears fell. The Doctor wiped them away and looked at her  “Right clothes on let's go and save the universe”

 

\---

 

On board the TARDIS Emily had found the small section of the wall she had been looking for and then she pushed the button and a small section opened it. There it was a small vial containing him. She picked it up and walked to the Zero room.

 

John was awake and looked at her.

 

“Follow me!” she said

 

He followed her.

 

They walked back to the sick bay and she told him to lay Donna on the bed she hadn’t long vacated. Then a voice came over the intercom.

 

“Have you found him?” 

 

“Yes Marcus, I have and Phase 2 is under way, monitor them both carefully we don’t want little Summer warning Daddy do we,” Then Emily turned to John and said .“You have to take him out of her mind and close her down, do you understand you need to clear her mind of everything and use it a power source. But first I need to inject you with this.” she said as she raised the vial containing him.

 

John looked at her and thought, “I can do this, for Rose and for the whole of the Time lord race, we can end the war I can restore Gallifrey and run the planet with her by my side something he could never do.” the hatred filling him now of that man dumping him on a parallel world and leaving her to pick the pieces up. “I am ready” he said rolling up his sleeve.

 

\---

 

Sarah Jane looked at Jack and her heart sank. “That evil girl used and tricked him and now she has us trapped, Leverage to be used against the Doctor.” she said.

 

“Exactly” said a voice behind her

 

Sarah knew that voice and turned “Davros, We meet face to face again.” she said with hate in her voice

 

“Oh my dear, it won't be long now, and phase 2 will be complete, and your precious Doctor will be helpless,” he said with glee in that horrid voice.”

 

\---

 

Mickey and Martha followed the Dalek into a small room and the Dalek told them to enter and they were transmatted to another place.

 

Martha’s head hurt and she fell into Mickey’s arms. Then she heard their voices. “Martha, Mickey.” it was Jack and Sarah Jane. “What is going on, what is happening?” Martha said “The whole thing was a trap, they needed us to be separated from the Doctor so they could use us against him” Jack said.

 

The all looked at one another.

 

\---

 

Rose and the Doctor had quickly got dressed .

 

He looked at her,“We will sort all this out once I have saved the universe,” The Doctor said Rose nodded. “Allons-y “ he said grabbing her by the hand.

 

\---

 

Emily took John’s hand and took him to the chair and told him to sit down. She took a syringe and placed the vial into it she looked at John and said. “You will be more that the Doctor ever was and more. Rose  will love you more than he ever could”

 

John nodded as she injected the vial into his bloodstream. He convulsed , he felt his pulse racing and looked at Emily and closed his eyes. Then the darkness took him and then he heard it faintly at first, then stronger and stronger

 

_ Thump, Thump, Thump, Thump _

 

The drums grew louder.

 

Emily watched as this man convulsed looked at her then closed his eyes. She put her hands to her face and looked on.

 

\---

 

The Doctor took out the small radio and then took out his sonic screwdriver. He pressed the button and the loud whiz of it and the blue light shone. The screen on the radio came on. There was lots of little red blobs on it and then there was blue ones. “Good, they are all alive” The Doctor breathed out. Rose just looked at him, “Oh right, Red is non-human and blue is human, wellllllll, humanish, don’t know what Jack is” He said

“Right, well I know what they will do, use them to get to me so, I am going to do something stupid and I need you to trust me.” 

 

Rose said “Always”

 

“Erm we need to be captured I need to get into the heart of what is going on and that is the quickest way.” 

 

“Are you nuts!” he threw that look and she just laughed. “Ok then how do we do that,” Rose said

 

Then the Doctor looked at the radio screen again, a blue blob had now become a red one, “Uh oh.” he said and looked at Rose


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 14 November 2010  
> Edited 3 October 2017

John, opened his eyes and looked a the girl standing in front of him.

 

Emily looked at John and he opened his eyes and then she looked into them. No longer could she see the eyes of that horrible human now she was looking into the eyes of her father, She hugged him hard and he hugged her back.

 

“Hello my little dark princess” said the Master “I knew you could do it.” 

 

Emily had tears running down her face. “Oh father, it has taken thousands of millennia to do this and now we are together again.” Emily said

 

Then her father wobbled slightly. “Ok now I need to take the power from this woman and I will be stronger than before.” The Master said, 

 

\---

 

“What do you mean uh oh?” Rose said

 

“Well...erm...erm...the blue blob turned red.” The Doctor managed to get out.

 

“What does that mean”

 

“ It means a human is no longer a human “ Then he grabbed her by the hand and ran.

 

\---

 

Sarah Jane, Jack, Martha and Mickey was sat in a small cell. Martha spoke first. “I won let them use me against him.” 

 

\---

 

The Master placed his hands on Donna’s temples and then opened his mind and took the time lord consciousness from her. He stood back and looked at his daughter, “Is Summer, contained” 

 

“Yes father, Marcus has another Timelord wired into the mainframe and is using her strength to contain Summer so she can't help her Daddy” Emily said

 

“Oooo another TimeLord” The Master said clapping his hands together. He walked over to his daughter and placed his hand on her temples and everything she had done and achieved he absorbed. “Ha, Ha, Ha” he said taking his hands away from her. “So he has another daughter and clever old Marcus is using her energy, oh I can't wait to see his face,” The Master said,

 

\---

 

The Doctor and Rose stopped at the top of a small hill and then his eyes widened. There was hundreds upon hundreds of Dalek ships. But what broke his heart's was that there were Time Lords standing next to them. He looked at Rose.

 

She grabbed his hands. “We will fix it Doctor.” Rose assured him.

 

\---

 

The Master took his daughter by the hand and walked through the corridors of the TARDIS. They walked into the console room and he looked as the column was silent and still. He carried on and walked out of the doors and into the big grey building.holding Emily’s hand and they kept walking until they reached the room.

 

They stepped in and there was Marcus, and the 2 children of his arch enemy. He walked over and hugged Marcus. “You have done well, now I must go address the TimeLords and Daleks and tell them we can commence phase 3.” The Master said.

 

Emily stood looking at her father and she loved him more than she had ever done. She was proud to be by his side.

 

“Follow me Emily,” The Master said She followed as told.

 

\---

 

Martha, Mickey, Jack and Sarah Jane heard the jangling of keys and the doors opened.  “You will come with me!” the TimeLord ordered them. They all stood and followed him.

 

\---

 

The Doctor looked at Rose. “Well, now is as good a time as any.” he said with that look in his eye. He walked down the mound and pointed his sonic screwdriver into the air and turned and smiled at Rose.

 

“Here we go again” Rose said.

 

The Doctor pressed the button and in no time 4 Daleks am flying towards them.

 

**“IT IS THE DOCTOR!** ” screamed one

 

**“WE HAVE TO TAKE HIM TO THE MASTER”** screamed another.

 

“Funny, they never called Davros that before,” The Doctor said He raised his hands, Rose did the same and then he said “Take me to your leader. I never tire of saying that” he grinned.

 

Rose followed the Daleks down the mound and into a small grey building.

 

\---

 

Sarah Jane, Martha, Mickey and Jack were now sat in a horrid yellow room, there were at least 10 TimeLords and that Rassilon. And there were at least 6 Daleks and Davros all stood around this large table with a screen on the wall behind them.

 

Then the door opened.

 

In walked the Doctor, closely followed by Rose and a Dalek. “Oooo Hello,” The Doctor said and then winked at them.

 

Rose walked over to join them. “Play along with him, he needs to find out what is going on.” Rose whispered.

 

“Ok, who do we have here, TimeLords ok, oh and The Lord President himself and The Master of the Daleks Davros. “ The Doctor carried on pacing round the room, “You always like thinking new names up for yourself don’t you Davros, Master of the Daleks.” 

 

“I am not Master of the Daleks.” Davros replied.

 

“Then who is?” The Doctor said a little stunned.

 

\---

 

The Master left Marcus with Jenny and Summer and walked out across the corridor and into another room. There was another incubator in there, but also a large screen on the wall, a small table with what resembled a laptop. He looked at his daughter. “You have served me well Emily,” 

 

Emily looked at her father a slight flutter went through her hearts.

 

“But you are phase 3, and you will help to release us all,” he said as he moved his hands to her temples.

 

“No, father please no, “ Emily screamed

 

The Master just laughed and then she collapsed into his arms. He lay her into the incubator and then sat at the table in front of the laptop and started typing. Wires and plugs and tubes were placed into Emily’s arms, feet, legs, and temples and then 2 large syringes were placed over her hearts.

 

The Master flicked a switch on the laptop and the screen came on.

  
  


_ “I am not the Master of the Daleks” _

 

_ “Then who is?”  _

 

“That would be me, Ha, Ha, Ha” The Master said.

 

The Doctor froze.

 

Rose’s eyes were glued to the screen and then a scream came out and then tears streamed down her face.

 

“No, that voice, that edge, No” The Doctor said He turned and looked at the screen and saw himself staring back. “NO! NO! NO!” he screamed in anger “What the hell have you done” 

 

“John, John please,” Rose sobbed.

 

“Oh right, forget for a second there, I’m not John, not any more he has given himself to me so as I can save Gallifrey and have Rose by his side, well my side, well that is what my beautiful daughter made him believe,” The Master said

 

The Doctor looked at him and said “Master, but how.”

 

“Oh, you can thank your 2 little girls and mine for that,” 

 

Anger rose in the Doctor. “What have you done to Jenny and Summer” he shouted at the screen.

 

“Me, now, now Doctor, I haven’t laid a finger on them, You can thank your beloved brother, he has spent hundreds of years trying to break into the mind of your little Summer.” The Master replied “He convinced her that you were needed and as you know she has a very special gift of being able to jump from parallel world to parallel world. But ah it is hard on her as there is no Gallifrey to help her recharge.” He said with glee in his voice.

 

The Doctor’s hands balled into fists.

 

Rose stood looking at John/Master and then at the Doctor.

 

“So he couldn’t believe it when he re-read her mind after she had brought you and your Children of Time here, that you had another daughter. He is using Jenny’s energy and it will be fed through my own little girl and then into me and I will become the most powerful Time Lord ever. I can save Gallifrey and then the TimeLords and Daleks will join together and we can purge the stars of the puny little species you have grown to love” The Master said.

 

“My brother, you used your own daughter, I thought she was evil but oh you are darker than I ever thought. I should of trapped you both.” The Doctor snarled.

 

\---

 

_ Summer was standing in bright white room, Then Jenny appeared and then Emily. _

 

_ “What have you done” Summer said to Emily _

 

_ “It was my father and your uncle.” _

 

_ “My Uncle.” Summer gasped _

 

_ “Yes he has spent hundreds of years probing your mind to make you believe you had to find your father and his Children of Time. And bring them to gallifrey.” Emily spoke. “He is draining you of your life-force and your gift as we speak and using her to do it to,”  _

 

_ Summer ran over to Emily and put her hands on her temples and read her mind, “Oh no, no, no, I have to help Daddy,” Summer screamed. _

 

\---

 

The Master pressed the enter button on the keyboard and the syringes plunged into Emily’s chest. The monitor above the bed went dead. “Marcus now, press the switch.” The Master shouted,

 

The Doctor looked at what The Master had done to his own daughter and his hearts were almost beating out of his chest. Then he felt fingers slip into his. Rose was standing by his side.

 

Marcus pressed the switch and a large syringe plunged into Summer’s chest and then her monitor went dead too.

 

\---

 

_ Summer stood and looked into Emily’s eyes and they both had tears rolling down their faces. Then in the blink of an eye Emily dropped to the floor. _

 

_ Jenny ran and checked her stats She looked at Summer and shook her head. _

 

_ “Jenny, it is up to you now, I know I am next, you have to help Daddy, he needs to stop him, he need to reach inside and reach Donna and John’s souls.” Summer said and then she too fell to the floor, _

 

\---

 

The Doctor felt it in his hearts and collapsed to the floor on all fours and cried out. “No, you evil...why did you do it?” he screamed 

 

Rose looked at the screen “How could you do this John?” 

 

“Oh Rose, Rose, Rose, he is gone now as is that Noble woman, You will stand by my side so very soon” The Master said

 

“I will never leave the Doctor’s side.” 

 

“Mallack, cuff her and him too” The Master said.

 

Rose felt the cold steel clasp around her wrists. The Doctor just let them take him too.

 

“Davros, they are yours to play with, Don’t kill them though but have fun.” The Master said. “Lock the others back up I shall be there soon” he went on.

 

\---

 

The Doctor and Rose were taken down staircase after staircase. Rose looked at the Doctor but he looked dead inside.

 

Martha, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jack were taken into a different room than before and there were 4 beds.

 

“You will lie,” the time lord ordered them,

 

Jack was about to struggle when the TimeLord pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sarah.

 

They all lay on the beds.

 

Then the TimeLords injected them all and they all passed out.

 

\---

 

Mallack walked into a large room and was followed by the Doctor cuffed and being held up now by 2 more TimeLords and then Rose. He ordered that the Doctor be tied to a chair and that Rose be strapped to the bed. Then Davros entered the room.

 

\---

 

Jenny was woken up by Marcus standing over her with a gun pointed at her. She looked across and saw her sister’s dead body. She let the tears flow.

 

Marcus took Jenny to see the Master,

 

“Ah, nice to finally meet you,” The Master said

 

“I have only one thing to say, my Dad is going to kick your arse” Jenny said.

 

“HA! HA! You have his spirit” The Master laughed. “Time to join the others now Marcus follow me,” he said as walked over to the incubator that held the dead body of his daughter, he reached into the small section at the side and removed a glowing vial. “Ah the Essence of the tempered schism,”  The Master walked away from his daughter without a backward glance.

 

Jenny followed as directed by her uncle. They walked into a room where a transmat machine was.

 

“Time to go and see Daddy” the Master said,

 

\---

 

Davros glided over to look at the Doctor, who just looked through him. Then he flicked a switch and a syringe was plunged into Rose’s hand. Then another TimeLord entered the room and put his hands on Rose’s temple.

 

The Doctor looked on as single tear ran down his face, ‘He killed her and killed his own daughter,‘ he thought to himself.

 

_ “Daddy, Daddy, _ ” Summer’s voice said in his mind.

 

‘Summer’ he sobbed in his own mind.

 

_ “You must make Donna or John remember make them see, you know what you have to do Jenny is on her way with him, I can't hold on much longer Daddy, she has the vial, I need it to end this all once and for all just like you did _ ” Summer said

 

In that instant the Doctor thought back to the stolen moment he and Rose had shared, if John found that out,  Then he smiled to himself. He had a plan.

 

The Master came walking into the room where the Doctor and Rose were.

 

Rose looked at him. Then she looked at the Doctor who winked ever so lightly and her heart jumped.

 

“Ah, our lord and Master,” The Doctor said “Followed by the Traitorous brother,” 

 

“Doctor,” The Master said,

 

Then the Doctor looked at Jenny and winked. “I have just one thing I want to say before you commence phase 5,7 or whatever you were phase you're on to.” The Doctor 

 

“What would that be?” The Master asked.

 

“Rose’s cum tastes like Banana’s” he said with a grin,

 

The Master looked at him. “What did you say?” he bellowed at the Doctor.

 

“You heard me, she is soft and warm and kisses so softly and tastes delicious, I have had her finally and she screamed my name John, not yours, it is me she wants not you, HA!” the Doctor said.

 

Rose looked and then something clicked, “It is true, I took him into me deeper than I ever took you and he reached deep into my soul, deeper than you ever could.”

 

The Master turned and looked at Rose There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

Rose noticed this and carried on. “I even tasted him, and he tasted better than you, you are no match to the Doctor John, you are feeble compared to him,” 

 

The Master walked over to the Doctor, and punched him in the face, “You bastard she is my girlfriend not yours, you had ya chance you left her with me,” and it was John’s voice not the Master’s “No! NO! I can hold you back “ Came the Master's voice.

 

“Jenny, now” The Doctor shouted.

 

Jenny punched her uncle and grabbed the gun and then hit him with it and he went down.

 

John was now on his knees head in hands arguing with the evil force inside himself.

 

Jenny ran over and released her Dad, 

 

Then she did the same for Rose

 

The Doctor went to John. “John listen, I know you're angry and you're hurting and I am so sorry but you need to hold onto it, it will keep him at bay, so I can fix this” The Doctor pleaded to John.

 

Rose ran over to John and put her arms around him and he turned and looked at her, his eyes full of hurt, anger, sorrow and pain.

 

“Do it!” he said

 

The Doctor grabbed the vial from John’s hand and ran across the corridor followed by Jenny, “How did you get here?” he turned and asked her

 

“Through here “ Jenny said. 

 

The Doctor followed her.

 

\---

 

Rose was looking at John “John i'm sorry I’m so sorry, I thought we were all going to die and I thought I’d never see you again and he was there and I couldn’t help it.” 

 

“Rose, leave it, I need to keep him locked in here we will talk soon.”

 

\---

 

The Doctor and Jenny arrived back at the grey building. “Jenny which room is Summer in” he asked

 

Jenny ran towards a door quickly followed by her dad.

 

He ran into the room and saw the body of his little girl lying so still

 

_ “Hurrry Daddy, please. _ ” he heard in his head

 

Going to the section and placed the vial inside and then pressed the switch and stood back.

 

 

**In Cardiff…**

 

Jack stood looking at Gwen and Ianto.

 

They stood staring at him.

 

“Where the hell did you go?” Gwen said

 

Jack shook his head. And shrugged. “He did it”

 

 

**On Bannerman Road…**

 

Sarah Jane was stood in her attic.

 

“WELCOME BACK SARAH JANE” Mr Smith’s voice boomed back.

 

Tears streamed down her face. “He did it!”

 

 

**Back to Cardiff…**

 

Martha and Mickey stood looking at each other as they stood there back in their Kitchen “He did it!”

 

**In Chiswick…**

 

Donna woke up on the sofa and held her head. Looked at her Gramps, “Oh what did I miss this time? I’m always doing this” 

 

**Across on a parallel world…**

 

Rose and John stood on Bad Wolf Bay She looked at him

 

He looked at her “It will take time Rose, to forgive what you did with him” John said

 

Rose just looked at him  “Thank you Doctor.”

 

\---

 

The Doctor stood on the platform of the TARDIS and sat on his pilot's chair and closed his eyes.

 

\---

 

The vial emptied and the lid on the incubator opened Summer breathed out a loud sigh. He ran over. “We don’t have long, get me to the TARDIS” she whispered The Doctor  carried his daughter and half ran half walked.

 

Jenny followed.

 

They had just rounded the corner when he heard it. A gunshot then another one. He turned and saw Jenny fall. Then he saw Marcus and then he fell. “Jenny NO!” The Doctor shouted.

 

“Go to her,” Summer said.

 

The Doctor lay Summer down gently and then went over to Jenny. He put his hand under her head and lifted her gently.

 

“Hi,” she said in so much pain

 

“Hi,” he said tears in his eyes.

 

“Don’t be sad Dad, I knew this was going to happen, Summer showed me it.” Jenny whispered

 

The Doctor just looked into her eyes.

 

“I am going to be with her soon Dad, we will never be alone, but you have to go now you have to help her fix this.  I love you Daddy,” she took a shaky breath and then her eyes closed and she went limp.

 

The Doctor lay her head down and kissed her head just as he had done on Messaline 

 

“Daddy , TARDIS” Summer whispered

 

He picked Summer up and ran to the TARDIS. He took her to the sick bay and lay her down.

 

Then she opened her eyes “Daddy I have just enough energy to seal gallifrey off and return every one but I can't make them forget,”

 

He looked at her and thought of Rose and John. “I’m never going to see her again am I” he said

 

“Never say never Daddy, I can send one thing with them” Summer said. “It is time Daddy, I have to go now, but I will always be in your heart and mind and now I am a part of the TARDIS so I will always be with you as will Jenny.”

 

He glanced across and saw Donna lying there, “I have to help her again don’t I “ he said.

 

“You help her mind Daddy and I will send her home last.” Summer said.

 

He kissed her on the forehead “You sleep now Summer go and find your sister,” he said fighting back the tears.

 

“Night, night Daddy, See you soon” then she closed her eyes.

 

What did she mean, see you soon?

 

He shook his head and walked over to Donna and placed his hands on her temple.

 

\---

 

Sarah heard the post and looked at her watch.

 

23:55 pm

 

She got up and walked out her sitting room door,

 

There was a blue envelope and she picked it up and looked at it It was in his handwriting, She opened it

 

\---

 

Jack was busy typing on his laptop when Ianto came in.

 

“Courier brought this for you.” he said and handed Jack a blue envelope.

 

Jack looked at it and it was his handwriting. He turned it over and opened it.

 

\---

 

Martha was snuggled up on the sofa with Mickey when they heard the letterbox rattle.

 

She looked at her watch

 

23:59pm

 

She got up and walked to her door. There was a blue envelope She picked it up and saw it was his handwriting. She walked back into the sitting room and looked at Mickey and then she opened it.

 

\---

 

Rose was sitting on the edge of the bath in their flat.It had been almost 2 months since her unplanned trip with the Doctor and everybody, And she and John had sort of come to an arrangement, But now here she was sitting looking at a white stick and praying.

 

John heard the letterbox and walked over to the door and looked down at a blue envelope and saw his own handwriting staring back at him. He knew in that instant it was from him, He turned it over in his hands and opened it.

 

**_Hi everyone,_ **

 

**_I hope this finds you all safe and happy, I thought I would let you know that it was Summer and Jenny who saved you all not me. I have to tell you that Jenny fell at the end. Summer helped her and they are together,_ **

**_I hope one day that I can see you all again._ **

**_All my love_ **

 

**_The Doctor._ **

 

John looked up and then he heard it a scream He ran upstairs and looked as Rose came running out of the bathroom

 

“John, we did it, I’m pregnant.” she said throwing her arms around his neck. And then she looked at the letter in his hand


End file.
